1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting apparatus to output a series of image data obtained from an external apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image outputting apparatus capable of obtaining image data stored in an external apparatus and outputting the obtained image data has been suggested. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239947) suggests an image forming apparatus capable of restoring data backed up in a server to the apparatus and outputting the restored data from the apparatus.
However, when a user of an image outputting apparatus wants to obtain image data of a plurality of pages stored in an external apparatus and allow the image outputting apparatus to output the image data, the following problem may occur. That is, the user may not be allowed to issue an output request of the image data until acquisition of the image data has been completed in the image outputting apparatus.